96Neko
|QebuImB6fsI}} 96Neko (96猫) is an who is well-known for her husky lower range vocals, and for being a " ". However, she is also able to sing in a very cute female voice, most clearly seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . She also often does duets with the Kagamine duo. She also sings many parody songs, which are mostly duets with Len or vipTenchou. She is also known for adding humorous lyrics and random in songs, like in "trick and treat" , "Matryoshka" , and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . 96Neko has requested that people should not record her namahousous and redistribute them; however, she is fine with people recording them for personal entertainment usage. Her album, Iris, which was released three days before her twentieth birthday, is her way of saying thank you to her fans and supporters prior to her turning twenty. It should be considered a final statement of her teenage years as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Released on December 31, 2011) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Relight our fire (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # N43 Animate bonus CD (Released on July 09, 2014) # Inu Neko Tenchou (Released on August 13, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) # Shikakubatsu (Released on August 26, 2015) # My Name is Love Song (Released on September 30, 2015) # Nicollabo (Release on December 30, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short ver.- (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Private) # "proof of life" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Peropero" (2010.07.24) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Original with ) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (Original with ) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.12.22) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou and Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (dance only) (2011.12.28) (Community only) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (Parody of "Croquette no Uta") (2012.04.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" feat. 96Neko and halyosy (2012.05.17) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Parody) -Ib ver.- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Community only) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "「Ib」-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Original with ) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Mitani Nana, Hanatan, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Original with ) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko and Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Iris arrange- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Original with Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero and Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.07.11) # "Peach Meatpie" (2013.07.13) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.07.18) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.19) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. 96Neko and Riseha (2013.11.16) # "Koshitantan" (2013.11.19) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2013.12.13) (Channel only) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.01.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. 96Neko, clear and Pokota (2014.02.07) # "Kokorokizu Monochrome" (2014.02.10) # "Cyclone" (2014.02.11) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.17) # "DOGS" feat. 96Neko and Reol (2014.02.22) # "Kuroneko Kisou Tan" (Original with ) (2014.02.22) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Notebook" (2014.03.03) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Viva Happy" (2014.03.30) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Gears of Love" (2014.05.07) (Channel only) # "+♂" (2014.05.12) # "Raise de Ai Imashou" feat. 96Neko and Yamai (2014.06.16) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Piano arrange- (2014.06.17) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.18) # "shockingparty" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.06.27) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.08.02) # "Love×Love Whistle" (2014.08.04) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. 96Neko and Kano (2014.08.31) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" (2014.09.06) # "Service Zangyou" (2014.09.11) # "Sweet Magic" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.12) # "Isshin Furan" feat. GigaP and 96Neko (2014.09.22) # "OK" (Original with note navite) (2014.11.01) (YT only) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Brand New... arrange- (2014.11.30) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.12.12) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.12.14) # "Shooting Star" feat. HISASHI (2014.12.24) # "Tengaku" (2014.12.31) # "Renai Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.02.22) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.28) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2015.03.01) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chitchai rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.28) # "lamb" (2015.04.11) # "Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (2015.04.28) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.05.01) # "World Juncture" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2015.05.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.06.09) # "World Junctrure" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2015.06.24) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.07.10) # "magnet" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.08.03) # "Rockbell" (2015.08.04) # "from Y to Y" (2015.08.19) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (2015.09.13) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Those That Do Not Change) (2015.09.17) # "Terror" (2015.09.26) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Splatoon song) -Hard Remix- (2015.11.24) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) - 's Arrange- (2015.12.12) # "Heart a la Mode" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.12.25) # "ELECT" (2016.02.29) # "Pinko Stick Luv" (2016.03.26) (YT only) # "D" feat. 96Neko and Miume (dance) (2016.04.16) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.05.09) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.05.17) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. 96Neko and Amatsuki (2016.09.19) # "Black Pepper" feat. 96Neko and Lon (2016.11.07) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2016.11.14) # "Aibyou Kappo" (Cute Love Cat) (2016.12.17) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusional Sentimentality Compensation Federation) feat. 96Neko and Amatsuki (2017.01.21) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu no Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) feat. Amatsuki and 96Neko (2017.02.12) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.02.17) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2017.03.13) (YT only) # "Napo Napo Return Match" (2017.04.29) # "Travelner" (2017.05.08) # "Kaze ni Naru o" feat. Kogeinu and 96Neko (2017.05.13) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. 96Neko, Hashiyan, and Amatsuki (2017.06.29) # "Nia" (2017.07.15) #"Dreamless Dreams (2017.08.08) }} Unknown Time Uploaded Commercially Featured Works Discography For Team Pet Shop albums see here |track1title = Schwarz |track1lyricist = |track1composer = ShuujinP |track1arranger = ShuujinP |track2title = Kohaku no Mori |track2lyricist = ShuujinP |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = ShuujinP |track3title = 4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~ |track3lyricist = ShuujinP |track3composer = ShuujinP |track3arranger = ShuujinP |track4title = Ichiru no Noroi |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track4arranger = ShuujinP |track5title = Usagi no Mochizuki |track5lyricist = ShuujinP |track5composer = ShuujinP |track5arranger = ShuujinP |track6title = Shuujin CLΦSH.ver |track6lyricist = ShuujinP |track6composer = ShuujinP |track6arranger = ShuujinP}} |track1title = 4696 ~ Shiro no Omoi ~ |track1lyricist = ShuujinP |track1composer = ShuujinP |track1arranger = ShuujinP |track2title = - Secret - |track2lyricist = ShuujinP |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = ShuujinP |track3title = Weiβ |track3lyricist = ShuujinP |track3composer = ShuujinP |track3arranger = ShuujinP |track4title = Bunpou Shoujo Φ Lyrica |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track4arranger = ShuujinP |track5title = Datou, Natsu!! |track5lyricist = ShuujinP |track5composer = ShuujinP |track5arranger = ShuujinP |track6title = Kamihikouki |track6info = -Live Ongenfuu ~ Konya wa XX ~ CLΦSH ver.- |track6lyricist = ShuujinP |track6composer = ShuujinP |track6arranger = ShuujinP}} ) |datereleased = January 14, 2012 |image = Asymmetry Album Cover Art.png |crossfadeyt = OLG9zPdXnFs |crossfadennd = sm16513892 |shops = |track1title = Melancholic |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = |track3title = PONPONPON |track3lyricist = Yasutaka Nakata |track3composer = Yasutaka Nakata |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Happy Synthesizer |track5lyricist = |track5composer = EasyPop |track5arranger = |track6title = Mr. Music |track6info = (96Neko, ＿＿) |track6lyricist = , Ronchino=pepe, |track6composer = Rerulili, Ronchino=pepe, KagomeP |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Φ |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Machinegun Talk |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kouhaku no Mori |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Seishun Hello Work |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mukankei Emergency |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Datou, Natsu!! |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~ |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = 4696 ~ Shiro no Omoi ~ |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Shiro Kuro Factor |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Chikokujin Sanka |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Ichiru no Noroi |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Bunpou Shoujo Φ Lilica |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Scheinwelt |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Snow |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Fiction |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Tapioca Sennou Song |track1info = -memoReal ver.- |track1lyricist = GigaP, 96Neko |track1composer = GigaP, 96Neko |track1arranger = GigaP |track2title = Twinkle |track2lyricist = sezu, 96Neko |track2composer = OwataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu |track3info = (One of Repetition) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Nekomushi |track3arranger = |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = |track5title = rain stops, good-bye |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NioP |track5arranger = |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = |track7title = Karakuri Pierrot |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Len-kun Nau! |track8lyricist = sezu, 96Neko |track8composer = Owata-P |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Nekomimi Archive |track11info = (Cat Ear Archive) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = KusoinakaP |track11arranger = |track12title = Fire◎Flower |track12lyricist = halyosy |track12composer = halyosy |track12arranger = |track13title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = |track14title = Juu Mensou |track14lyricist = YM |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = |track15title = Yokkorasex |track15lyricist = |track15composer = AgoanikiP |track15arranger = |track16title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track16lyricist = |track16composer = KurousaP |track16arranger = |track17title = Aimai Elegy |track17lyricist = DECO*27 |track17composer = DECO*27 |track17arranger = su-kei + |track18title = Ikasama⇔Casino |track18info = (96Neko, vipTenchou) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track18arranger = }} |track1title = Nagareboshi |track1info = (Shooting Star) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Srit the Wrist |track2info = |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Sayonara |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Find Out |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Mikazuki Hime |track5info = (Crescent Moon Princess) |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagen no Tsuki |track6info = (Last Quarter of the Moon) |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cantarella |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Children Record |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = |track2title = Kesenai Tsumi |track2info = (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) |track2lyricist = Kitade Nana |track2composer = Nishikawa Susumu |track2arranger = |track3title = Yoshiwara Lament |track3lyricist = Asa |track3composer = Asa |track3arranger = |track4title = Nagai Aida |track4lyricist = Tamaki Chiharu |track4composer = Tamaki Chiharu |track4arranger = |track5title = WA ni Natte Odorou |track5lyricist = Oshamanbe Tarou |track5composer = Oshamanbe Tarou |track5arranger = |track6title = Everything |track6lyricist = MISIA |track6composer = Matsumoto Toshiaki |track6arranger = |track7title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track7info = (Gray matter Explosion Girl) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Rerulili |track7arranger = |track8title = Memeshikute |track8lyricist = Kiryuuin Shou |track8composer = Kiryuuin Shou |track8arranger = |track9title = Odoru Ponpokorin |track9info = (Chibi Maruko-chan ED) |track9lyricist = Sakuramomoko |track9composer = Oda Tetsurou |track9arranger = |track10title = Pokemon Ierukana? |track10info = (Did you say Pokemon?) |track10lyricist = Toda Shougo |track10composer = Tanaka Hirokazu |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai no Ritorukurai |track11lyricist = sasakure.UK |track11composer = sasakure.UK |track11arranger = |track12title = For Fruits Basket |track12info = (Fruits Basket OP) |track12lyricist = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12composer = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12arranger = |track13title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track13lyricist = |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = |track14title = Kawaranaimono |track14info = (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song) |track14lyricist = Oku Hanako |track14composer = Oku Hanako |track14arranger = |track15title = Akatsuki Arrival |track15info = (96Neko, Kogeinu) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Last Note. |track15arranger = |track16title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track16info = (1, 2 Fanclub) (96Neko, vipTenchou) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = |track17title = MOTHER |track17info = (Original) |track17lyricist = Oku Hanako, 96Neko |track17composer = Oku Hanako |track17arranger = }} ) |image = Baby_cupid.png |datereleased = September 06, 2013 |crossfadennd = |crossfadeyt = |albumartist = Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ) |shops = |track1title = Sweet Magic |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Mikito-P |track2arranger = |track3title = Romantic Breaker |track3lyricist = Piston |track3composer = Piston |track3arranger = |track4title = Pinko Stick Luv |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = Sayonara Boku no Tapioca |track1lyricist = OwataP |track1composer = OwataP |track1arranger = |track2title = Turkey Koushinkyoku - Owata＼(^o^)／ |track2info = |track2lyricist = OwataP |track2composer = OwataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Aibyou Kappo |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokorokizu Monochrome |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiryokukensa |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kuroneko Kisou Tan |track10info = |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Tululila Talila Tulula |track11lyricist = Momosakiyuzu |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = WHICH |track12title = Don’t Kiss Me! |track12lyricist = GigaP |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = |track13title = Sakura no Ame |track13lyricist = halyosy |track13composer = halyosy |track13arranger = |track14title = Last Attack |track14lyricist = halyosy |track14composer = halyosy |track14arranger = |track15title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track15lyricist = , |track15composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track15arranger = }} |-| Toranoana ver. = |track1title = Sayonara Boku no Tapioca |track1lyricist = OwataP |track1composer = OwataP |track1arranger = |track2title = Turkey Koushinkyoku - Owata＼(^o^)／ |track2info = |track2lyricist = OwataP |track2composer = OwataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Aibyou Kappo |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokorokizu Monochrome |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiryokukensa |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kuroneko Kisou Tan |track10info = |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Tululila Talila Tulula |track11lyricist = Momosakiyuzu |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = WHICH |track12title = Don’t Kiss Me! |track12lyricist = GigaP |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = |track13title = Sakura no Ame |track13lyricist = halyosy |track13composer = halyosy |track13arranger = |track14title = Last Attack |track14lyricist = halyosy |track14composer = halyosy |track14arranger = |track15title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track15lyricist = , |track15composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track15arranger = |track15title = Alice in Musicland |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = OSTER project |track15composer = OSTER project |track15arranger = OSTER project }} |-| HMV ver. = |track1title = Sayonara Boku no Tapioca |track1lyricist = OwataP |track1composer = OwataP |track1arranger = |track2title = Turkey Koushinkyoku - Owata＼(^o^)／ |track2info = |track2lyricist = OwataP |track2composer = OwataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Aibyou Kappo |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokorokizu Monochrome |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiryokukensa |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kuroneko Kisou Tan |track10info = |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Tululila Talila Tulula |track11lyricist = Momosakiyuzu |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = WHICH |track12title = Don’t Kiss Me! |track12lyricist = GigaP |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = |track13title = Sakura no Ame |track13lyricist = halyosy |track13composer = halyosy |track13arranger = |track14title = Last Attack |track14lyricist = halyosy |track14composer = halyosy |track14arranger = |track15title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track15lyricist = , |track15composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track15arranger = |track15title = Koshitantan |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Umetora |track15arranger = Umetora }} |-| Tower Records ver. = |track1title = Sayonara Boku no Tapioca |track1lyricist = OwataP |track1composer = OwataP |track1arranger = |track2title = Turkey Koushinkyoku - Owata＼(^o^)／ |track2info = |track2lyricist = OwataP |track2composer = OwataP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Aibyou Kappo |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokorokizu Monochrome |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiryokukensa |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kuroneko Kisou Tan |track10info = |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Tululila Talila Tulula |track11lyricist = Momosakiyuzu |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = WHICH |track12title = Don’t Kiss Me! |track12lyricist = GigaP |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = |track13title = Sakura no Ame |track13lyricist = halyosy |track13composer = halyosy |track13arranger = |track14title = Last Attack |track14lyricist = halyosy |track14composer = halyosy |track14arranger = |track15title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track15lyricist = , |track15composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△ |track15arranger = |track15title = Gigantic O.T.N |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = Reol |track15composer = GigaP |track15arranger = GigaP }} |track1composer = koyori |track1arranger = |track2title = Liar Liar |track2info = -Mix- |track2lyricist = koyori |track2composer = koyori |track2arranger = koyori |track3title = Moshimo Inu Neko Tenchou ga Sentaimono dattara |track3info = (Drama) (96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Moshimo Inu neko Tenchou ga Momotarou ni Haittara |track4info = (Drama) (96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = "Shooting Star |track1info = (96Neko, HISASHI from GLAY) |track1lyricist = Komatsu Rena |track1composer = Onishi Katsumi |track1arranger = Onishi Katsumi |track2title = WAVE |track2lyricist = niki |track2composer = |track3title = Junjou Flavor |track3lyricist = scop |track3composer = scop |track3arranger = |track4title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track4info = -Brand New... arrange- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Moja, |track5title = D・I・T・A |track5lyricist = leonn |track5composer = Hibino Hirofumi |track5arranger = Shimizu Takehito |track6title = chocolate |track6lyricist = nana hatori |track6composer = Carlos K. |track6arranger = |track7title = +♂ |track7info = -96Neko ver.- |track7lyricist = Reol, 96Neko |track7composer = GigaP |track8title = OK |track8lyricist = note native, Honzawa Naoyuki |track8composer = note native, Honzawa Naoyuki |track8arranger = |track9title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track9info = |track9lyricist = Gom |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Tengaku |track10info = |track10lyricist = Yuuyu |track10composer = Yuuyu |track10arranger = su-kei |track11title = Little Star |track11lyricist = O-live |track11composer = O-live |track11arranger = |track12title = Gekkou |track12lyricist = Onitsuka Chihiro |track12composer = Onitsuka Chihiro |track12arranger = Rikki |track13title = Thank You |track13lyricist = BOUNCEBACK |track13composer = Hoshino Yasuhiro |track13arranger = ats- }} ) |image = 96Neko x Umetora - BEEP CAT.png |datereleased = December 31, 2015 (Comiket 89) |crossfadennd = sm27874232 |crossfadeyt = |albumartist = Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ) |shops = |track1title = BreakingDown |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = Gishin'anki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = Umetora |track3title = Ikkitousen |track3info = |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = Umetora |track4title = iknow |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Umetora |track5title = Koshitantan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Umetora |track5composer = Umetora |track6title = FLASHBACK |track6info = |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = Umetora |track7title = Jewel |track7info = |track7lyricist = Umetora |track7composer = Umetora |track8title = FRIENDS |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Umetora |track9title = Tegami |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Umetora }} CD = |track1title = Black Pepper |track1info = feat. Lon |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = Oni KYOKAN |track2info = feat. Shimoda Asami |track2lyricist = JesusP |track2composer = |track3title = Banshuu Lost in |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Alive |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Futariboshi |track5info = feat. Itou Kashitarou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track6title = MOTHER ~7S ver.~ |track6info = feat. Oku Hanako |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track7title = Dou Kangaete mo Watashi wa Warukunai |track7info = (Bonus track) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track8title = Black Pepper |track8info = -Instrumental- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track9title = Banshuu Lost in |track9info = -Instrumental- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track10title = Alive |track10info = -Instrumental- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track11title = MOTHER ~7S ver.~ |track11info = -Instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = }} |-| DVD (Limited Edition only) = |track1title = Black Pepper |track1info = feat. Lon (MV) |track2title = Trying to Climb Takao Mountain |track2info = }} Gallery |96neko&tenchou.png|vipTenchou (left) and 96Neko (right) as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |96nekonekomimi.png|96Neko as seen in her cover of "Nekomimi Archive" |96Neko Sayoko.png|96Neko as seen in "Sayoko" |Jingle Bells.png|From left to right: vipTenchou, 96Neko, Kogeinu as seen in their cover of "Jingle Bells" |Teampetshop shockingparty.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "shockingparty" |Teampetshop.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "SMOKYTHRILL" |96Neko30773496.png|96Neko as seen in "WAVE" |96Neko34192236.png|96Neko as seen in her cover of "Kesenai Tsumi" |96Neko32719583p3.png|96Neko as seen in "Srit the Wrist" |96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png|96Neko (left) and Kogeinu (right) as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival" |96Neko-Reol 41840567.png|96Neko and Reol as seen in "DOGS" |96neko twitter png.png|96Neko as seen on Twitter |96NekoTwitter.png|96Neko as previously seen on Twitter |Kuroneko channel bg.png|96Neko as seen in her Channel background |96neko RL.png|96Neko showing her face (almost), from her Twitter |96neko ear rings.png|96Neko's heavily pierced ear, from her Twitter |96neko utattemita no hon.png|96Neko as seen on the cover of the March 2014 issue of Utattemita no Hon |Blessing.verA.1702400.png|96Neko as seen in the collab "Blessing" |96Neko 45820390 p0.png|96Neko as seen in "Hi-fi Raver" |TeamPetShop45967795.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in "Sweet Magic" |teampetshop 45967651.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in "Kami no Manimani" |Team Pet Shop Himitsu Keisatsu 45967719.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in "Himitsu Keisatsu" |96neko hashiyan ifuudoudou.png|96Neko and Hashiyan as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Facebook * pixiv * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Blomaga * TmBox * Website